Primeras impresiones
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: Los matrimonios concertados eran algo que estaban a la par entre familias sangre pura, pero Lucius jamás pensó quien le había sido asignado.


**Título:** _Primeras impresiones_

 **Personajes:** Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Malfoy

 **Número de palabras:** 1511

 **Mundo:** Primera Generación

 **Disclamer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

 **Mi amigo invisible:** AliceMBlack

 **Autor:** DarkPotterMalfoy

* * *

 **Primeras impresiones**

El día comenzó como otro cualquiera en la escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería: los alumnos se levantaban temprano para asearse, vestirse e ir a desayunar al Gran Comedor para, posteriormente, comenzar las clases. Esa mañana, sin embargo, para Lucius Malfoy fue completamente distinta porque nada más llegar al Gran Comedor una lechuza llegó y le dejó una carta sobre la mesa. El joven la cogió y miró el remitente: era de su padre. Y solo podía significar una cosa: malas noticias. Con cierta incertidumbre cogió el sobre, rompió el sello y saco el contenido de su interior.

 _Lucius:_

 _Te escribo para decirte, y ordenarte, que tienes un matrimonio concertado con Narcisa Black. Por consiguiente, quiero que sepas que este matrimonio supone una alianza entre las dos casas y, no cabe decir, supone que vuestra descendencia continuará con el linaje sangre pura._

 _Te recomiendo un acercamiento hacia la joven Black para que vayáis hablando de vuestras diferencias y establezcáis las normas de vuestro matrimonio._

 _Sé, hijo, que no me decepcionarás en este caso y, como hemos hablado un sinfín de veces, conocer el denominado «amor» supone un giro de ciento ochenta grados, rompiendo todos y cada uno de los esquemas de lo que se supone que se debe hacer._

 _Sin más dilación, me despido de ti._

 _Espero noticias más pronto que tarde,_

 _Abraxas Malfoy_

Lucius releyó la carta varias veces para confirmar el contenido de la misma. Se pasó las manos por la cara en señal de frustración ante el nuevo destino que había dado su vida y no sabiendo cómo afrontarlo. En ese mismo instante estaba maldiciendo a su padre por comprometerlo con Narcisa Black; lo que más le sulfuraba es que no fuese otra mujer, si no la mismísima «mujer de hielo», como cariñosamente la habían apodado en la casa Slytherin; podría haber pasado por alto que su padre le hubiese emparejado con la hermana de Narcisa, Bellatrix, la cual tenía unas ideas un poco disparatadas y (para Lucius) era un poco sociópata. Así que con frustración decidió acercarse a la joven muchacha de cabello rubio que estaba sentada a poco metros de él. Se levantó, se recolocó la túnica de la escuela, cogió aire y se dispuso a andar hacia la muchacha. Nada más llegar, intentó que con su presencia Narcisa pusiese su atención, pero su acto no tuvo respuesta alguna; así que carraspeó del modo en el que lo hace alguien de su posición social, sin embargo quedó en nada. Frunció los labios ante el descaro de la mujer y se dispuso a hablar.

— Narcisa, perdona que te moleste… —pero la mujer, sin alzar la mirada de su plato, le cortó.

—Ahora, no. Te espero cerca del Sauce Boxeador después mi clase de Pociones, que es antes de la comida. No llegues tarde, no soporto a las personas impuntuales. Y te pido encarecidamente que mantengas este tema como uno privado y no vayas comentándolo con Severus, Avery…, sé discreto —explicó Narcisa indiferentemente.

Lucius se quedó completamente anonadado, frustrado y enfadado. Quiso responderle pero no sabía qué decirle, así que decidió marcharse a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

* * *

Las horas se le hicieron eternas a Lucius ante la perspectiva de su «cita» con la joven Black, así que después de su clase de Transformaciones decidió ir al lugar _acordado_ y saltarse su clase de Historia de la Magia. Anduvo por los terrenos del castillo, intentando pasar de lo más desapercibido, rezando a Merlín que ningún profesor lo viese y le quitase puntos a su casa. Al llegar cerca del sauce miró por los alrededores esperando poder ver a Narcisa, pero al parecer ella no había llegado aun. Poco tiempo después divisó una figura que se acercaba poco a poco hasta que finalmente pudo observar la fina silueta de una mujer que caminaba elegantemente hacia él. Cuando estuvo a pocos metros puedo afirmar con certeza que era ella la que estaba.

—Buenas, Lucius —dijo Narcisa en tono frío.

—Menos mal que no te gustaba la impuntualidad… —espetó Lucius de malhumor ante la espera a la que le había sometido la mujer. Ella lo miró desafiante.

—Ha habido ciertos problemas que no vienen a colación, aunque bien podría haberles prestado la atención que se merecen y haberte dejado esperar el tiempo suficiente para que te dieses cuenta de que no iba asistir y te fueses enfadad; sin embargo soy una mujer de palabra y aquí estoy. Vayamos al tema que nos compete.

El joven Malfoy, de nuevo, se quedó sin saber qué decirle a la mujer, aunque no sabía si era por lo que le acababa de decirle o porque la encontraba inusualmente bella. La contempló con su traje escolar y pensó que a nadie podría quedarle mejor ese ridículo uniforme, sin embargo se sacudió la cabeza mentalmente intentado recobrar sus pensamientos.

—Bien, Narcisa, vayamos al tema. Como bien sabrás tenemos, gracias a nuestros padres, un matrimonio concertado y mi padre ha insistido en que sentemos las bases de lo que será nuestro futuro matrimonio. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Mira, Lucius, yo le he mandado una carta a mi padre estableciéndole las razones por las que no quiero un matrimonio concertado. Una de ellas es que no soy una mercancía a la que puedes cambiar cuando te apetezca y otra es que puedo elegir a cualquier hombre para que sea mi marido —dijo, mirando a los ojos al joven, siendo sus palabras firmes y a estas le seguían una mirada muy convincente.

—Simplemente podrías haberme dicho esto mismo a través de un pergamino y no hacerme venir hasta aquí para quedar como un completo idiota.

—Yo no he dicho en ningún momento, Lucius, que tú no seas el prototipo de marido que busco, pero fastidia ver cómo tus padres intentan dirigir tu vida. ¿Lo entiendes?

Lucius estaba entre la ira, porque pensaba que ella le había rechazado sin tan siquiera conocerle, y el desconcierto, por la afirmación que acababa de hacer la mujer. Nunca había pensado en Narcisa como una compañera de vida, pero por sus ideas claras y convincentes la mujer estaba escalando posiciones como el tipo de mujer que el necesitaba; pero a la vista de todo esto no sabía si para Narcisa él era el hombre que estaba buscando.

—Bien, Lucius, ¿damos un paseo? Y, por favor, quita esa cara de asombro que pareces un Gryffindor —ella sonrió, y Lucius se relajó un poco ante esto. No sabía por qué, pero el poco tiempo que había estado en su presencia, ya hubiese sido en la Sala Común, en alguna reunión con el resto de compañeros de casa o ahora, le hacía sentirse complemente inferior a ella y, aunque fuese una sensación nueva, le hacía estar incómodamente a gusto. El joven asintió y empezaron a caminar lentamente por los terrenos de la escuela.

* * *

Conforme había pasado el tiempo ambos estuvieron más relajados e incluso un par de veces ambos rieron ante los comentarios que iban haciendo. Lucius no sabía por qué pero se sentía la mar de relajado. Nunca hubiese pensado que la joven Black fuese divertida, locuaz y extremadamente inteligente; siempre mostraba esa capa de frialdad que hacía sentir a cualquiera que pasase a su alrededor inferior. Sin embargo sabía que había más de lo que ella dejaba saber, puesto que parecía que andaba con pies de plomo y que todas sus palabras estaban meticulosamente escogidas para dar un lenguaje ambiguo ante los temas personales. Narcisa estaba dando una muy buena primera impresión a Lucius, ya que este jamás pensó que alguien podría llamarle la atención como lo estaba haciendo ella.

—Bueno, querido Lucius, creo que va siendo hora que nos retiremos al Gran Comedor, ¿no crees? —dijo mostrando una sonrisa coqueta y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

—Por supuesto, Narcisa. ¿Vamos? —dijo, haciendo un gesto con el brazo indicando dirección al castillo.

—Sí, pero mejor voy yo primera, así no nos ven juntos. Mejor dejar esto en nuestra intimidad.

Lucius no daba crédito ante lo que acababa de escuchar, más bien pensaba que todo había ido bien, pero no quiso decir nada de lo que después pudiese arrepentirse. Así que vio cómo Narcisa se retiraba lentamente hacia el castillo, y mientras contemplaba sus andares aristocráticos y su cabello rubio movido por el viento, esta se giró hacia Lucius para decirle algo que no esperaba.

—Por cierto, Lucius, te has portado como todo un caballero y has pasado la prueba —Lucius no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo y la miró pidiéndole explicaciones —. Ha sido una cita llena de revelaciones y, como has pasado la prueba, es decir, mi aprobación, te espero en Hogsmeade este sábado para una segunda.

Esta se volvió a girar y se marchó, no sin antes ver la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Lucius. El joven Malfoy estaba sorprendido porque la joven había sido extremadamente astuta, pero esto requería de otra cita para pedirle, muy amablemente, explicaciones. Así que cuando no pudo divisarla se dirigió al castillo pensando en cómo poder pedirle pasar más tiempo juntos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Mi querida AI espero que el fic te haya gustado, aunque he de decirte que este es el cuarto intento. No lo hubiese publicado si no me hubiese gustado, pero desde que empecé a trazar cómo sería la historia entre los dos, pensé que Narcisa era la que llevaba más ventaja, siendo más fría y calculadora, como hemos podido ver un poco aquí. Ha sido una historia, para mí, compleja porque ambos tienen un carácter muy similar, y pensé que ella debía tomar ventaja en el asunto. Un abrazo.


End file.
